


upset

by screamcheese2001 (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nostalgia, Sad Ethan Nestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/screamcheese2001
Summary: Mark and Ethan are looking through old videos, and Ethan feels sadly nostalgic.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 269





	upset

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short lol, its kindof a self projection honestly :/
> 
> hope you enjoy it anyways <3

Both of the boys have just gotten home from the recording studio, the two sitting on Mark's couch as they look through old videos of themselves. Their most recent music video had taken them down memory lane, and it had driven them to look back on some things.

They were currently watching some of the earlier tour videos they made, and even though it wasn't that long ago, it still brought a feeling of nostalgia up for them. 

Suddenly, Ethan felt the familiar burn of wanting to cry in his throat as he looked at past him on the screen. He still had a lot of acne, his hair having slight tinges of blue. He remembered the day they filmed the video, remembered how ecstatic he was about going on tour with his idol, how much fun he would have. His clothes hung loose on his lanky frame as he jumped up and down.

Mark watched as well, feeling his heart skip a couple beats as he glanced from old Ethan to new Ethan. He felt so proud while looking at how much he'd grown and matured. He remembered the time he had actually asked Ethan if he wanted to come out to LA to work with him, how much potential he saw in him. He was extremely happy that he made that decision.

He noticed the water gathering in Ethan's eyes, threatening to spill over.

"You ok?" His voice was quiet as he watched a tear slip down Ethan's cheek.

Ethan let out a deep sigh, stretching his hands out in front of him before placing them on his lap. He nods his head. "Yeah, just feeling something I guess." He lets out a small laugh. "I just- I don't really know how to describe it. I mean, I'm pretty happy with where I am right now, you know? But it's just- that feeling of the past. It's just the feeling of not being able to go back to a time period for a little bit. I like where I am now and I know that I'm still pretty young, but it just sparks something in me to look back on this I guess." Mark frowned a bit, but understood what he meant completely.

He set a hand on Ethan's back, patting slightly. "Yeah, I know what you mean." 

Ethan's bottom lip wobbles a bit, starting to let the tears fall freely now that Mark knew most of what was wrong. Mark scoots closer to him, softly rubbing circles into his back. "It's ok to feel like that, I think that way sometimes too."

Ethan lets himself start to really cry, he feels comfortable around Mark.

"It's just a lot to think about sometimes." His voice is choked up as he speaks, leaning his head on Mark's shoulder. Mark feels a pang of hurt spread through his chest when Ethan sobs. "Do you want a hug?"

Ethan nods as he rubs at his eyes, breathing in a shaky breath. "Aw, hey, c'mere." Mark mumbles out a couple of comforting words before pulling Ethan into his lap, holding him closely. He starts to run his fingers through Ethan's hair as he speaks to him. "It's alright, Eth, just let it out bud, it's ok."

Ethan cries into Mark's shoulder, tears wetting his hoodie in the process. He honestly didn't realize how long it had been since he'd had a good cry, he really needed this. It really has been a while.

Mark keeps talking, telling him how it was gonna be ok, how it was ok to upset sometimes; that he would be ok and how much he loved him.

Even though the words made Ethan feel ok, every very time he thought he was done, more sobs came up as he cried more, slightly shaking in Mark's grip. 

Mark was concerned, but he just held onto him and kept speaking to him, trying to sooth him.

Ethan grabs onto Mark's hand, hand slightly shaking. Ethan continued to cry, not as intense as before but still enough to strike a core in Mark.

He hated seeing Ethan this way, it made his chest tighten up, pain would fill his upper half as he saw his small form shake in his arms.

"Eth?" 

Ethan took a few deep breaths, head still resting on Mark's shoulder. A couple more drops escape his eyes as he sniffles, before he finally relaxes and the spasms of sobs finally calm down.

"Hm?"

Mark squeezed Ethan's hand a bit, kissing his forehead. "You feel a lil' better?" 

Ethan shuffles a bit before resting his head on Mark's chest. 

"Yeah," he sniffs a bit before raising his head to look at Mark.

"Thanks for holdin' me and just- bein' there for me." 

Mark felt adoration swell in his heart for the man in front of him, he ruffles Ethan's hair before kissing him on the nose which has Ethan letting out a small giggle.

"Hey, it's no problem at all. I'm always here for you no matter what man, promise." Ethan felt himself start to tire out, his body starting to relax as he snuggles closer to Mark. He lets his head rest on Mark's chest again, quietly humming when Mark starts to let his fingers travel through his hair, lightly scratching. He was starting to feel really sleepy, maybe it would be ok if he slept for a little. "S' ok if I fall asleep on you?" 

Mark laughs softly before nodding. "Yeah, course." 

He pulls the laptop closer, opening a new tab to Netflix. "You want anything specific on?" 

Ethan grins, eyes closing. He felt so incredibly calm at the moment even with what just happened. He wanted to stay here forever, he never wanted to get up if he was being completely honest. "Nah, just put on a comedy or somethin'."

"Alright. Have a good nap, love you."

"Mhm, love you too. Can you play with my hair again?" 

Mark smirks, complying. After about 2 minutes Ethan's breathing has slowed, and Mark can tell he's fallen asleep. 

He feels so.. _content_. It just feels right.

He sighs through his nose before also relaxing into the couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked dis, leave recommendations!


End file.
